Coward
by Marajsky
Summary: How I think Mulder will be writing out of the show for season 9


From: Char Priolo danakr@bellatlantic.net
    
    Date: Thu, 07 Jun 2001 21:59:42 -0400
    
    Subject: New - Coward
    
    Source: xff
    
    Title: Coward
    
    Author - Char Priolo
    
    E-Mail address - Danakry@bellatlantic.net
    
    Archive: Anywhere and everywhere (just let me know)
    
    Rating - PG-13 (for now)
    
    Category -V, A (Angst), MSR & DSR
    
    Spoilers -US8
    
    Comments: This is the first of what might be a number of short stories, I'm 
    
    not sure when the next one will be done. Who knows maybe in a day or two, 
    
    or in a few weeks.
    
    Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them 
    
    and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their 
    
    original owners.
    
    Summary - How I think Mulder will be writing out of the show for season 9
    
    Two months after Will's big entry.
    
    5:30am
    
    She woke to the cries of her son wanting to be fed, slowly she rolled over 
    
    hoping he stayed last night. She opened her eyes to find the other side of 
    
    the bed had not been slept in, with a sad sigh she slipped out of bed to 
    
    her son. After feeding and burping Will, she placed him back into his crib 
    
    as she went to the bathroom to get ready for her first day back to work.
    
    6:45am
    
    She gathered Will's bottles, diapers and toys into the big blue diaper bag 
    
    that her mother gave her. As she finished getting ready to leave she saw a 
    
    piece of paper with her name on it on the dinning room table. She dropped 
    
    all her things and picked up the letter, a tear rolled down her face as she 
    
    read the letter.
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    S
    
             I know I'm a coward for not talking to you face to face about 
    
    this, but with all that's happened in the last year, I can't face you. 
    
    There is so much for me to deal with, from the missing time, the torture, 
    
    and the dreams, being dead and buried, coming back to life, and being a 
    
    father. I'm sorry to lay this on you now, but I can't handle all this. I 
    
    feel like I'm losing control of my life, I feel trapped, I need to get out, 
    
    to break free from all this. I'm taking a job teaching at Oxford that was 
    
    offered to me last year, a week before I was
    
    taken, I've decided this might be the best for my mental health. I want you 
    
    to know that I DO love you and Will, the two of you ARE my family, but I 
    
    need to get away, please understand and PLEASE don't hate me.
    
    Love always,
    
    M
    
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    As she finished reading his goodbye letter, she slid down to the floor and 
    
    cried into her hands and her son cried too.
    
    9:15am
    
    Dana's first day back
    
    John paced back and forth reading the new case file as she came into the 
    
    small, dark office. He placed the folder down on his desk as he watched her 
    
    put her things away.
    
    "Welcome back." He said cheerfully.
    
    "Thanks." She said in a sad whisper.
    
    "What's wrong?" He said as he walked over to her.
    
    "He's gone." She said with a sad sigh.
    
    "What do you mean 'Gone'?" He asked as she handed him the letter. She slid 
    
    into her chair and placed her head in her hands while her elbows rested on 
    
    the desk. After a while she folded her hands and let her thumbs rested 
    
    under her chin.
    
    "Read that." She murmured.
    
    "I can't believe this. How can a man see all he's seen and be scared away 
    
    by a baby?" John said as hope soared though his soul. How can his heart 
    
    dare the think it have a chance with someone who just had the rug pulled 
    
    from under her.
    
    "Well he is." She let out a sad sigh and said. "I'm glad I prepared myself 
    
    for being a single mother. I just wish.."
    
    John was angered at this sight, a tough cookie being turned into a defeated 
    
    little girl. "If I ever see him again, I will kick his ass." He thought to 
    
    himself.
    
    "Why don't you just take off, go home. I'll cover for you, go play with 
    
    that beautiful little boy." John said as he grabbed her hands from her face 
    
    and pulled her up off the chair. "Go. Play hokey."
    
    "I can't John, it's my first day back. Skinner probably wants to see us 
    
    about a new case. Right now that's what I need, keeping myself busy. Thanks 
    
    for your concerned." Dana said as she slipped out of his grip, she turned 
    
    back as she walked out of the office. "Ready?"
    
    "Yep. Are you sure?"
    
    "Yes, let's go."
    
    The End (For now)
    
    Char Priolo (danakr@bellatlantic.net or danakry@yahoo.com)
    
    To read my stories go to: 
    
    ==================================================
    
    "Mmmm.... Hey, Scully."
    
    "Yes?"
    
    "...I love you."
    
    "Oh, brother." ~Mulder and Scully, TXF: "Triangle"
    
    ==================================================
    
    ~*To Be A Shipper Is to Know the Truth*~
    
    ~~~~ Blonds may have more fun, but men, redheads ARE more fun!!~~~~~
    
    PMS:  The one time each month when women act like men do all the time.


End file.
